Learning to Compromise
by animepie
Summary: After the lab incident involving Aizawa, Sora and Sunao have finally gotten together and are happier than they ever could be, but could a difference in opinion be tearing them apart? SoraXSunao, ShinichiroXNanami, NagaseXGaku


**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of Sukisho. What I own is the idea for this particularly bizarre story. **

**This takes place sometime after the anime and OVA. I've never played the games so any canon from that won't be mentioned. I've also not included Yoru and Ran if they interest you.  
><strong>

** Implied sexual activities will occur so I suggest that if you are not interested(why would you be in this fandom anyway?), then please proceed to reading something more wholesome.**

**pairings: SoraxSunao, ShinichirouXNanami, NagasexGaku  
><strong>

Learning to Compromise

It had been five months since Aizawa's lab was destroyed and as he promised, Sora never left Sunao's side. Sora had gotten back his memory and they could finally put that incident behind them. Nao couldn't have been happier, and at night when they were alone in their room, they'd lie in bed and talk about the past before the lab and even during when all they had was each other.

So now, Sora thought to himself, Fujimori had a special place on his bed; the other spot was reserved for Toshizou. However, maybe a bit of Ran had infected Sunao because one night…

"Hashiba, you love me, right?" The pink-haired male asked his lover who had his arms wrapped around his slender body. Sora had earlier grabbed him from behind and gently dropped both their bodies onto his bed.

"Yup! My love for you overflows like a sea of curry." Sora announced as he buried his nose in the other's hair. Nao softly giggled at the line before he turned over to face Sora.

"We've been going out for a while and so I was wondering if you'd do something for me." He then proceeded to whisper in the blue-haired boy's ear. Hearing those words, Sora's face flushed a deep crimson as his entire body lifted itself up into a sitting position, knocking the other off his bed with a thud.

"Owww…" He remarked, rubbing the part of his backside that he'd landed on. Breaking out of his stupor, Sora reached out to the other.

"Sorry about that! Are you ok?" Sunao took the outreached hand.

"I'm fine. I don't think I will bruise from it." Sora pulled Nao up to fall into his arms.

"That's good." He replied with relief.

"So about what I said…" Sunao looked up into Sora's eyes with expectation. He'd almost forgotten about it. The bluenette had to fight off all the signals in his head screaming "YES!" as those beautiful pink eyes bore into him so hopefully.

"No. I won't do it." He stated, adamantly.

"Why not?" The other grabbed onto his sleeves. Sora turned his head away.

"Because it's weird."

"But Nanami-sensei said that he and Nii-san do it sometimes."

"I don't care if Nii-san and Nanami-chan do that sort of thing!" _And frankly, I'm a bit disturbed at hearing that._ Sora added to himself.

"But Kuu-chan…" Sunao drawled out his childhood nickname for the other as he rested his head against his shoulder. He gently traced his finger against Sora's chest. He stared up at Sora's face, and the bluenette couldn't help seeing the hidden message coded in the other's eyes. They were saying '_I'll let you do with me as you will'._

Sora gulped nervously. His shame was on the line. All he had to do was resist…the…cuteness.

"No, and that's final." Somehow his voice seemed to remain firm despite his circumstances. After saying that, he could see that same cute face morph into an expression of fury. He felt the other push him away.

"Fine then, stupid Hashiba!" He steps off the bed and walks off into the other direction before flopping into his own. He faced himself to the wall, not wanting to even look at Sora. So once again, after some stupid argument, Sora found himself with only Toshizou-kun to keep him warm at night.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Matsuri burst into their room with a huge smile on his face, as always.<p>

"Hmm? Where's Nao-kun?" He asked while gesturing to the pink-haired boy's empty and already made bed.

"He left early." Sora replied groggily as he was getting his shirt on.

"What's wrong with you?" The blond asked curiously, noting the dark circles beneath the other's eyes.

"Couldn't get to sleep," Was Sora's response as he bitterly thought to himself, '_How could I, with images of Nii-san and Nanami-chan doing "that" running through my head?'_

Matsuri gave him a sly grin.

"Oh, I see. You and Nao-kun were up all night doing…"

"No, we didn't!" Sora yelled out, flustered. "We just had another argument."

"I figured as much because otherwise, you both would be all lovey-dovey in the morning." He hugged himself, enchantingly.

"We don't get all lovey-dovey in the morning!" Sora exclaimed, but Matsuri just laughed it off as he watched his friend's embarrassed face.

"So what was the argument about this time?" He questioned, knowing full well that it was his job to reconcile his two best friends every time they had a spat. With interest, he noticed that his friend's already flushed face was getting darker.

"Well…that is…um…Oh! Class is going to start soon. We should really get going." Sora grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

"Sora-kun, wait!" Matsuri watched as the blue zephyr that was his friend bumped his way through the dormitory hall.

"I guess I'll just have to ask Nao-kun then." He smiled to himself as he locked their door for them.

It was 4th period math class and Sora was twirling his pencil in his hand, absentmindedly. His eyes were focused on Sunao's pink head turned away from him. He could read the vibe the other was letting off saying, _I don't want to talk to you_.

'_Geez, he's still worked up about it. Normally he'd give me even a thoughtful glance.'_ Sora sighed, dejectedly. He was a bit shaken, when pink eyes met his blue ones, as Sunao turned to look at him. The other proceeded to grimace at him before sticking his tongue out. That shook him out of his seat.

"Argh! That is so uncu-…" He was cut off when a ruler made contact with his shoulder.

"Hashiba-kun, do you find yet another thing wrong with my lesson or is it that your lack of understanding causes these disrupting outbursts? Whatever the case, I want to see you in my office after classes and then hopefully you may learn something." Sora slumped back into his seat as Minato made his way back to the front of the class.

"Not again." He groaned, earning comments like, 'Good luck, Hashiba'.

"Sora-kun…" Matsuri sighed as he looked over at his friend with sympathy.

A few rows away, another person quietly commented to himself.

"Idiot." Sunao muttered as he pretended to be engrossed in their assignment.

* * *

><p>"Damn it. This all Fujimori's fault. If only he would just let his go already. Who am I kidding? He's always been this stubborn which is completely uncute! And yet I can't help loving him." Sora sighed dejectedly as he found himself facing Minato's office door. He gave a couple knocks before sliding the door open.<p>

"Hello. Are you here, sensei?" He tentatively looked around, taking slow steps.

"Glad you could make it, Hashiba-kun." Sora gulped at the deep voice coming from behind him. Chills ran down his spine.

"Minato-sensei." He turned nervously. He caught the glint in the math teacher's eyes and shifted backwards slowly.

"You have the potential to become a better student in my class. Maybe I should raise your punishment up a few levels to get the wheels turning." He causally approached Sora until he had the boy backed up into a corner. Sora could only shudder as impending doom loomed upon him.

"Stop that, Shinichiro!" Shinichiro blinked as he turned to the owner of the book that whacked him on the head.

"Nanami." He uttered, looking into the disapproving eyes of his lover.

"Nanami-chan." Sora sighed in relief.

"So what's the trouble now, Hashiba-kun?" Nanami inquired with a touch of kind concern in his voice.

Normally Sora would reply happily to the effeminate man but he had a bone to pick with the couple.

"Well, all I have to say is that I blame you both for putting ideas into Fujimori's head!"

"Fujimori-kun's…? Oh yes! That!" Nanami announced with realization, prompting Sora to nod his confirmation.

"What'd you tell him?" Shinichiro asked his lover, curiously.

"I was just telling him about that time last Christmas when we bought all that alcohol." Shinichiro's eyes flashed brightly as he remembered that incident.

"Oh yeah. That was fun. We should do that again but we next time we should *bleep*"

"Yes, and I think *bleep* was a bit too tight."

"And we'll replace*bleep* with *bleep*." At some point Sora's mind began to subconsciously censor the words coming out of the couple's mouths. He slowly backed away before high-tailing it out of the office.

The two adults were so engrossed in the conversation that they failed to notice his absence.

* * *

><p>"Sora-sempai, not that I mind you hanging out here in the lab but did you have another fight with Fujimori-sempai? Not that it is really any of my business." Ichikawa asked, only to receive a slurp in response from Sora. The older male was still pretty ticked off from earlier and didn't think any good words would be exchanged if he and Nao were to bump into each other. Aside from that, he had something he needed to ask the chemistry lab assistant. Putting down his ramen beaker, he rested his hand on the table and turned to his kouhai.<p>

"Hey, Ichikawa. Has Nagase ever asked you to do strange things with him?" The short-haired stared at his upperclassman, not really comprehending what the other was getting at. Sora ran his hand through his hair trying to find a way to explain without getting into the more embarrassing details.

"Y'know, when it's just the two of you…in his room…in the middle of the night?" He said this with a certain amount of difficulty.

"Oh…!" Gaku exclaimed before a blush crept over his face as he started to understand his words. In return, Sora's face also held an awkward blush.

"So…has he ever wanted you to do something that didn't really make sense to you?"

"Why do you ask..?" Gaku asked, feeling a bit shy all of a sudden.

"Because Fujimori has these "ideas" and since you're in a relationship with that guy, I thought you could help me out." Sora scratched the back of his head, contemplating whether to tell Gaku the finer details or not. He decided that he already took it this far so a little further wouldn't hurt.

Gaku listened as Sora divulged about his dilemma.

"Hmm…that is a bit odd but it definitely sounds like Fujimori-sempai's style."Gaku replied with a wide sparkly smile. Sora groaned into his hand at his kouhai's reaction.

"So Sora-sempai doesn't want to do it and wants to give a good reason to say "no" but you can't so you're wondering about me and Kai-buchou?" Sora nodded at this.

"Well if I were in the same position, I would do anything for Kai-buchou because I really, really like him," Gaku responded with the same starry-eyed adoration he had whenever he spoke of Nagase. "But, he'd also want me to be happy and would understand if there was something I wasn't ready for. I think that you should honestly tell Fujimori-sempai how you feel and try to works things out and compromise. I know that you both want each other to be happy." Gaku flashed Sora an encouraging smile which broke him out of his thoughtful trance. Feeling motivated, Sora grabbed his bag and stood up.

"Thanks Ichikawa! I owe you one." He called back as he ran out the door.

"Anytime." He waved off Sora only to see his favourite person carrying a tray of beakers and flasks.

"Let me help you with those." He rushed over to the older man who politely declined.

"It's fine. Hashiba seemed rather gratuitous towards you. What were you talking about?"

"Well…that is…" Gaku diverted his eyesight, shyly.

"It's okay if you don't want to say." The green-haired lab director replied as he gently set the tray on the counter.

"I told him that I wanted to make Kai-buchou the happiest because I like you so much!" Gaku blurted out without really thinking. Realizing it, his blush became even darker.

"Is that so?" Nagase smirked at the cuteness of his lover/assistant. He strode over to the younger male and lifted his chin up with his hand, caressing it gently. Gaku shyly looked up and saw the smile that graced Nagase's face. Looking into each other's eyes, they slowly leaned in. Their lips locked together and they were taken in by the other, the experiment of the day completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>Sunao Fujimori made his way through the corridors to room 209 of the 2nd building of the school. He stared down at the piece of paper in his hand. Matsuri presented him with the assignment earlier that day for the "Do-it-all" group. He had accepted, figuring that all he had to do was correlate papers and run minor tasks, though one thing nagged the back of his mind.<p>

"The amateur detectives' club? I didn't know there was even such a thing. Maybe they need help recruiting. It would take so much work off of us if they started taking those sleuthing jobs we keep getting. Oh! Here it!" He faced himself with a plain white door numbered "209" and slid it open. In it, he found the usual desks, cabinets, and other club room standards but in the middle was a single lone chair with a note taped on its back. He went over and snatched it. It read, "Dear Do-it-all agent, we'll be right with you shortly so please have a seat."

Sunao shrugged and sat down since he didn't want to be rude to the client as to reject the seat of which they so graciously offered. However, he was startled when the lights shut off and a white spotlight shone directly at him. He raised his arms to block the glaring brightness.

"What's going on?" He questioned, only to receive a "fufufu" laugh as a response.

"Hello, Nao-kun." Sunao turned his attention to the figure entering from the darkness, clad in a brown coat, a tan tartan mantle, and a deer stalker cap upon his head. His white gloves contrasted with the pipe in his hand, the tip rested on his bottom lip. It was hard to take him seriously due to the bubbles that floating out of the bell. Sunao frowned.

"Matsuri-chan, what are you doing? Is this another one of your set-ups?" Matsuri lifted his cap so that his eyes were in view and gave his friend a smile before going into interrogative mode.

"Sora-kun has been acting strange since this morning and you both have been avoiding each other all day. Has something happened between you again?" Matsuri asked as he tilted the stem of his pipe.

"Well, you see…" And Sunao told on, feeling that he wasn't getting anywhere thinking about this on his own and Matsuri's intervention has worked for them in the past. He didn't account for the other's reaction.

"Hahahahaha…" The blond broke up into a fit of laughter. Sunao Fujimori's face reddened.

"Matsuri-chan!" The pink-haired boy cried out in indignation.

"No…hah…I'm not laughing at you, Nao-kun…hehe." Matsuri held his hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his laughs. He looked up his friend with tears of laughter in his eyes.

"Then why are you laughing?" Nao pouted, feeling a bit humiliated. Matsuri waited to catch his breath before answering, a hand rested on his stomach.

"Sorry. It's just that I was imaging what Sora-kun's face looked like when you asked him that."

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head, still frowning.

"His face must have been as red as a tomato. He can be too pure sometimes. Do you remember how long it took him before he could hold your hand normally? I bet he blindfolds Toshizou's eyes when you make love."

Sunao thought back on this and he did recall there being a cloth covering the plush elephant's eyes.

"Oh…" He uttered, coming to a revelation then he frowned once more. "Well, if he had such a problem with it, why couldn't he have just told me to my face how he felt? He didn't have to make it sound like I was some kind of weird freak for even saying it."

"It's not that he doesn't love you or that he thinks you're weird, he's just not used to things like that. He's spent his entire life before his relationship with you purely abstinent, physically and mentally, so he might have been too embarrassed to confront you on it. "

Sunao let Matsuri's words sink into his head as he looked down whilst twiddling his fingers.

"I guess what I asked of him must have sounded pretty shocking but I thought it was a cute idea."

Matsuri clasped his hands on his friend's shoulders and smiled encouragingly.

"Just like Sora-kun needs to explain his feelings to you, you should explain yours to him. No matter how much people love each other, they are still two separate entities. We can't read each other's minds, especially if we're too angry to listen. Make up with him and then have a talk. I know you both can work this out."

The pink-haired boy smiled back.

"Thanks, Matsuri-chan."

"But that's for later. Now, Nao-kun, it's time to get to work." Matsuri went to switch the lights on.

"Eh?"

"The Amateur Detective's club needs you to help them sort out their influx of job requests, remember?" The blond responded cheerfully.

"There really is an Amateur Detectives' club?"

"Of course there is. They gave me this nice hat and pipe as a gift for helping them. They got you one too, Nao-kun."

Sunao felt something soft fit around the top of his head.

"Now that we look the part, let's get to it! I'll go and tell the club members that I'm done using their room and they can come back. The requests are on that desk over there. Good luck, Nao-kun."

Matsuri waved as he left the room, leaving Sunao once again with the work.

He sighed to himself before settling to start on the files while he waited for the club members to show up.

* * *

><p>Sunao got back to the dorm late, having decided that he should at least bring a peace offering before making up with his lover. As he thought back on it, he felt a bit guilty getting Sora so worked up that he got in trouble with Minato-sensei. He'd heard stories about nii-san's alternate personality's punishment style and would honestly never wish it on anyone. So he borrowed the kitchen. He really hoped Sora liked his yakisoba.<p>

He opened the door to their room already expecting Hashiba to be there. He nearly dropped his wrapped meal when he caught sight of something blue and fluffy. The furry individual turned to him in surprise from the click of the door.

"Hashiba…?" Sunao uttered, caught off guard by what he saw. Sora was in a blue rabbit costume. He held the head of the costume in his hands.

"Fujimori. " The boy in the rabbit costume turned to his lover, a deep flush of mortification present on his face. He slowly shut his eyes and drew a breath before he resettled his gaze upon the other, conviction now replaced nervousness.

"What…why?" The pink-haired boy managed to utter despite his surprise. Sora pulled Sunao forward, the door slowly closing after him.

"I love you. Even if you're violent with me, even when I don't know what's going on in your head, all I have to do is see your cute face and fall entirely in love all over again. Because I love you, I'd do anything to make you happy. If wearing these colourful animal costumes makes you happy then I'll learn to accept that."

Sunao looked at his lover, his face turned red and his heart began to race. He couldn't believe that he could ever have felt this happy. This man's words and actions touched him deeply and he felt that he would spend his entire life falling for this person over and over again as he had when they met after all those long years.

Sora was startled when the pink-haired male pulled away from him until a bowl was displayed in front of his face. Sunao's head bowed down to hide his blush.

"It's a peace offering," He started, allowing the taller male to take the package. "I'm sorry about earlier, about getting angry and for causing you to get in trouble with Minato-sensei. When you said that what I asked you was weird, I thought you were calling me weird and that you were rejecting me but I didn't take into account how uncomfortable my request must have made you feel. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't like because you don't want me to be upset. I don't want the person I love to feel hurt because of my selfishness." He felt a bit ashamed as he couldn't bring himself to look his lover in the eye but he was happy for what the other was willing to do for him. A blue paw lifted his chin up and he was caught in those cobalt orbs once more, a smile gracing his lover's face.

"It looks delicious. Thank you." He said before bringing their lips together in a kiss. With their lips' embrace, Sunao leaned closer to the feeling he had longed for all day. From the hunger present in Sora's force, he could tell he craved this just as much as he parted his mouth to allow the other's appendage in. A grumble reverberated though the air and they both parted for air. They looked at each other in silence as another growl escaped both their stomachs. A quirk of both of their lips appeared before they both began to laugh as they held onto each other.

"Maybe we should eat before the yakisoba becomes cold?" Sunao suggested, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Sounds good. I can't wait to eat it, but I'm looking forward to dessert more." Sora sent a sly grin to his lover which would probably have looked less seductive in the bunny costume if the look wasn't directed at Sunao. The pink-haired boy just found it incredibly sexy.

After a couple of minutes of realizing that Sora couldn't hold the chopsticks in his furry paw and Sunao's refusal to let him take off the costume, they both settled with the pink-haired boy sitting in Sora's lap while feeding him.

Having finished the meal, Sunao was presented with an orange cat costume. It took him a moment before he could put It on as he was too preoccupied with how cute it was. Sora swore he could see sparkles in his eyes.

"Y'know, I think I can see your fascination. It's really not that bad and I think I like the whole cosplay thing. It reminds me of that time with that contest when you were dressed like a beautiful princess." He pinned his lover down. "How about the next time, I dress up like the big bad wolf and you strut your cute self as Red Riding hood?" Sunao blushed.

"Perverted Hashiba!" He exclaimed, only for the blue-haired boy to chuckle.

"Only when it comes to you." He replied, matter-of-factly before showing his lover just how perverted he could be.

And in the corner of the room sat Toshizou, the pink elephant whose eyes were covered by a single white blindfold.

**AN**: I can't believe my punchline was Furries. Seriously? I only wrote this after watching the OVA and Nao-kun's innocent little comment about liking the costumes led to this. I didn't even know what I was writing until I found it way too amusing not to finish. Oh my… I think I started this one sometime in 2007 and only completed it now so there may be a difference in my writing style as I only edited it without really changing much. I hope the characters don't feel to OOC.

Thank you for reading and I do hope to get some comments.


End file.
